The Woman in Pink Leather
by sorchalov
Summary: This is my version of a what if. Mixing up the characters of Bleach and adding a few new ones. Read and let me know what you all think. The rating will be changing as more chapters are complete. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo but the other characters are mine:D

Rated T+ for a reason. This rating will change later.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

**The Woman In Pink Leather**

The gates to Soul Society opened, revealing a beautiful spring-like atmosphere; it was warm yet not humid with the wind lightly blowing and bringing with it the smell of wild flowers.

At first no one moved to enter this wonderland; they waited. They had permission from Captain Commander Yamamoto, yet they were waiting for permission from _her_.

She knew her men were anxious to leave the gateway and enter Soul Society—the idea of the cleaners coming to wipe them out _was_ unnerving, to most. Their tension levels were starting to rise...and still they waited for _her_ go ahead.

All but one man was feeling this way. The most senior member of her group of misfits was as calm as a lake in the morning. He had total faith and trust in her judgment. With a quirk of his eyebrow he looked back at _her_.

*************

Outside the gate there waiting a bit impatiently now, were the 13 Gotei Captains and their lieutenants (plus a few of the higher ranked officers). The gate was open why then was no one coming through? This question was on everyone's mind... all but the Squad 1 captain.

Small quiet chat was getting louder, "How much longer do we have to wait," bitched Kenpachi.

"Oh Ken-chan, maybe Itchi will come out and play," Yachiru giggled from her favorite spot on his shoulder.

"Itchigo. That would be fun." an evil grin spread on Kenny's lips.

"Yare, yare, Nanao, do we have any idea who's coming and why we are all here to greet them?" Shunsui whispered into her ear from behind, his hands drifting across her ass.

" No, sir, and if you don't remove your hand from my person, I'll dump ALL the sake from Squad 8's barracks down the toilet."

Of course this always worked. Backing away slowly from his scary yet enticing; Nanao, Shunsui went to Jyuushiro, who with smiling eyes shook his head no.

This was when they heard a very unladylike snort from Rukia. She just noticed Renji trying to mimic Byakuya's posture and facial expression; or the lack of one. She stuck out her tongue at him and instead of getting a rise out of Renji, her brother lifted one of his perfect eyebrows. HE LIFTED ONE OF HIS EYEBROWS! AT HER!!! Rukia almost died....plus all she could think of was camera, camera, no camera! No one at the Woman's Shinigami Association will believe her. Smiling at her pained expression, Jyuushiro looked back at the gate, saying " It looks like we are going to find out now."

Blueish purple fog started drifting out of the gateway grabbing everyone's attention, that and the sound of footsteps.

Four men started to emerge; all dressed in soul reaper attire yet with something extra. Leather. A wrist guard on each forearm with a tree frog design in gold. This isn't what brought the shocked looks and stares ...it was the colour of the leather. PINK!

And Shunsui loved it.

The women all looked at each other and decided a new project was due.....a calendar featuring these men.

"Fresh meat", sighed Rangiku.

Once the men came all the way through, another man followed. And he was gorgeous! Tall and very well built. He had a natural tan and a long reddish-brown braid reaching his tight ass. And said part was covered in the softest leather one could imagine. Butter. Everything about this man cried fuck me.

He stopped in front of Yamamoto bowing slightly, then looked behind him towards the gate. This was when everyone else noticed that it hadn't closed—this meant there was still someone to come though.

***********

" Well", she thought to herself," everyone's in position guess it's my turn." With a rainbow travel mug filled with her favorite tea (green tea with passion fruit mango) in her right hand and a blue umbrella trimmed in gold in her left, she walked through to greet the new day.

The umbrella and the travel mug ( and if you looked closely it read, "Women Rule and Men Drool!") was what the shinigami saw first. Her face wasn't clearly visible due to the angle of the umbrella and she too was dressed as a shinigami with pink leather added. She wore bustier emphasizing her already generous bosom and sandals on her feet – with pink toenails to match. The wrist guards on her arm also had the tree frog design but gold studs also ran along the side.

She calmly walked towards the Captain Commander and the rest of the Gotei Captains. She stopped a few feet away, then lowered her umbrella and exposed her face to the group.

She was not an ugly woman, in fact her looks were stunning.

"Beautiful" Yumichika said quietly.

Looking directly at the group she smiled and winked at him, breaking what tension filled the air.

This was when Kenpachi could be heard letting out a blood curdling bellow and he grabbed her by the neck, squeezing with all of his strength. Ikkaku looked down and found his lieutenant passed out on the ground.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!", he yelled at her spittle flying onto her face. Not able to answer him, she just went limp.

************

I want to thank my beta reader- Qian Yun, your advice has been greatly appreciated. My chapters will come a bit slow, I'm trying to get things right and we all have lives. So please bear with me and let me know what you all think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jyuushiro, Shunsui, and even Byakuya all moved as one to restrain the slightly mad captain. Rangiku and Captain Unohana went to the 11th squad lieutenant, whom at this time regained consciousness.

They couldn't get Kenpachi to let the woman go....he was now lifting her off the ground; quite a feat since she stood at 6' 1". His face twisted with rage, and Yachiru quickly went over to her Ken-chan, asking him to let go.

Everyone gathered there was in one form of shock or another, all but the men the mysterious woman came here with. "Yummy Man", as the members of the WSA were starting to call him, walked calmly towards the broken travel mug instead of his superior.

This was where Nanao was also starting to pick up the broken pieces. He hunkered down close to her, ( too close in Shunsui's mind), and looking at her, he softly said, " I only need the handle", caressing her hand and continuing to whisper, "a woman with such delicate hands should never touch something like this, thank you. Now you should go to your captain; she won't be happy when she stops playing."

After helping Nanao up, he started to walk to Kenpachi and his still limp superior. All eyes were watching him as he stopped right behind the unconscious woman. "Are you going to stop me from killing her ?" Kenpachi growled.

"Oh, not at all Captain Zaraki, I wouldn't dream of taking her fun away," he replied. Then a hand with a broken handle moved to place it before her eyes, and he softly whispered into her ear, " He broke your favourite mug and spilled all of your tea."

Her eyes snapped open causing everyone to jump. Looking at her mug handle, she then raised her arm, smacking Kenpachi away from her. Staggering back, he finally let go. Scowling, he opened his mouth, but right before he could speak-

"Shit, why my tea. We can't get that kind here, shit. Hunter, do we have any left?", she asked the first man in the row.

"No, Empress, we don't."

"Shit." was her only reply.

After taking the handle from her lieutenant, Empress Luna looked at the beautiful scenery around her. Smiling, she went to Yachiru. "You have grown, young one, and it would seem your protector doesn't like me much."

The usually chipper Squad 11 lieutenant looked down and softly replied, "No, Ken-chan doesn't like you very much at all."

"Ah," was the only comment coming from her lips.

Turning around, she looked at the Captain Commander. Nodding her head, she walked to her men. Brushing her long fuchsia hair back, she smiled. "Well boys, since we're going to be here for a bit, we should make ourselves comfortable," she said before turning her head back to the Captain Commander.

"Empress Luna, it would be an honour to have you and your team stay at the Squad 1 barracks. If you would follow me." Yamamoto turned to walk in his office's direction, leaving the rest of the greeters at a loss for words.

The Empress looked at her lieutenant, and with a small sad smile, she said, "Liam, what did we get ourselves into?"

"But it is a world full of interesting people and pleasures," he returned her smile, " I think we should follow, " he said, pointing behind her.

"Yes, I do think you're right," she said, chuckling as she walked after the aged captain.

After the guests left to follow the Captain Commander, the other captains looked towards Lieutenant Yachiru and then towards the seething Captain Zaraki.

"Shit," Kenpachi mumbled under his breath, "that bitch hasn't changed at all." Closing his eye, he remembered the very first time they crossed paths.

******************

_It was an early morning in the Zaraki district; a man with no name was sitting alone with a blanket for a coat, and his only companion a beat up sword. "What in the fuck am I doing. Why am I here? Fuck, I'm bored." This was all said in his mind._

_Then he felt a presence near: powerful, feminine, "A challenge," he thought smiling. _

"_Wanna play?" she asked in a sultry voice, looking at him. _

_This was when he noticed her hand resting on the hilt of a sword. "Why not, I have nothing better to do," he said slowly standing up. "Lets play, Pink." An evil grin spread across his face._

"_Lets go someplace quiet then, I know of the perfect place," she answered before walking away, her hips swaying with each step. _

_Now, when Kenpachi called her pink, there was a very evident reason: her hair was long and fuchsia in colour. She had long, well-shaped legs (great for wrapping around a man's body), a generous bosom, full and pouty lips, and eyes you could lose your soul in. In other words, perfect in his book._

_They walked a distance away from the Ryuutamashiikai district to a clearing. It was a peaceful walk- relaxed, not rushed, not stressed, just peaceful. Like two lovers enjoying some spare time together. Then she turned with lightening precision and drew her sword._

_Kenpachi didn't have a chance in hell to deflect the first blow, he was too stunned by the powerful reiatsu drowning him. She was wild, her movements erratic and unpredictable. Each blow brought him back a step and rattled his bones. She thrust, he parried; she brought her blade down from almost all angles, it took everything he had to block them. _

"_Impressive," grinned the then nameless Kenpachi, " you're stronger than you look." _

"_We didn't come here to talk old man, FIGHT!", she yelled._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach but only the new characters.

And I would like to thank my beta reader QY, thanks for your help and patients.

I know this chapter has come late but life happens at times, that and some writers blocks, lol

**Chapter 3**

_All through the morning the sounds of blades clashing together could be heard; disturbing the quiet. Then everything stopped. There was complete silence. The two combatants were still, and so were their surroundings - not even a bird flew within the battle field. Both were breathing hard, their chests rising with each breath, and a sheen of sweat could be seen glistening in the morning light, sparkling like glitter._

_Tilting her head she let out a hiss of discomfort as she touched the cut on her arm, "Well, are we having fun yet? Or should we kick this up a notch?" _

_Kenpachi just looked at her. She had cuts across her shirt exposing the pale skin underneath, blood running down her sword arm, and her leg bending a bit due to the last blow he gave her. "This is fucking freakish, why is she still smiling? She should be begging for me to kill her, not fucking smiling."_

_He groaned in pain as he straightened up to full height; the taste of blood leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. "She got me good with the last one," he thought as he touched the cut on his face. _

_She was also looking at him with an amazed look. "He's still standing. Why?", she thought to herself. Her blade sliced across his chest several times several times, leaving behind raw and bloody wounds. One cut went down one side of his face; this one she regretted for he was nice to look at; and another wound made its way down his leg stopping at mid-calf._

_She could tell he wasn't taking her seriously, he wasn't really trying to fight her. "Men," she thought to herself, "always underestimating me." Then she smiled and "__**BANKAI**__ ", that one word slid out of her mouth and was carried by the wind. _

_He stopped at that. "She didn't just say that, did she?", he thought to himself. The pick haired woman's reiatsu was increasing 10 fold and it was still climbing. Her one sword was now three deadly blades; one in each hand and the third behind her; its movements like a cat's tail waiting to strike. But what surprised him the most was the pink chain connecting them all._

"_Well, it looks like I made the lady mad." He said to himself. "I better start fighting for real or she'll kill me for sure." The fights started, again, but with a more fierce atmosphere. _

_Strike after strike; blow after blow; they danced a beautiful dance. He was doing everything he could to keep up with her pace; and she was being easy on him, but he still didn't use his bankai. This confused her a bit. "Why doesn't he? Is he able to use it or was I wrong?" these questions flew in her head at a rapid pace._

_She thrust with her right hand the cat-like blade following with terrifying accuracy. She seemed to keep the left hand's sword still for some reason. Just as they were about to clash, their swords raised, battle cries escaping from their mouths; everything came to an abrupt halt. _

**********************

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan!, " yelled a frantic Yachiru " Ken-chan!!" "What are you yelling for," growled Captain Zaraki.

Opening his eyes, he looked into his lieutenant's worried face. "What's the problem?" he said a bit softer. This was when he noticed the other squad leaders watching him. "Fuck," was all he said.

Yachiru looked a bit closer at her friend. "Is she still being easy on him?", she thought to herself. Then she looked in the direction the team went, and the woman who held many secrets, one of which she wanted the answer to.

"Were you taking it easy on him or should we be looking for a new leader??" asked Marcus gently.

Smiling back to her long time friend she only replied, " That is for me to know and everyone else to find out."

"Captain Zaraki, stay still until I check you over. That was quite a blow you received." Captain Unohana said from her position beside him. "She must be a friend of yours," commenting without raising her head.

Not even bothering to answer the gentle woman, he closed his eyes again.

"Did you see that Shun?" Jyuushiro asked his long time friend and comrade. But Shunsui wasn't paying any attention; Nanao, his Nanao, was watching _that man_ walk away.

His hands resting on Katen Kyoukotsu, he started to walk. "Sorry friend, lets go and get a drink. Sakes on me," a smiling Jyuushiro said leading the tense captain away. The others, seeing the events were over, went back to their respective duties.

Lieutenant Liam looked back at the crowd behind them, scanning for the woman with the delicate hands. "Found you", he thought to himself, smiling. Then he continued to follow his captain.

"Stop looking at all the fluff here." A deep yet quiet voice said, "We won't be here long enough for any fun so just let things be. And if this is going to turn into a meeting, I'll be heading in another direction. Lu?" Not even bothering to look back at her friend, she waved, and that was all he needed.

"That man never changes, all work and no play." said Hunter, with laughter in his voice, "There's really nothing wrong with a bit of fluff, now is there."

Wren shinpoed to a clearing and looked around. Nothing. Not even an animal. He smiled to himself, this was the perfect place.

He withdrew his zanpakutou and closed his eyes.

I hope your all enjoying this one, let me know. Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters from it, only the ones that I have created.

**Sorry for the long delay, I moved twice within a few weeks. And its been a hectic few months. I will try to get the other chapters out faster then they have been coming. This chapter hasn't been beta-read either. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 4**

Opening his eyes and releasing a deep, calming breath; he found what he was looking for. A large thick tree surrounded many others, the smell of fresh grass and morning mist were in the air. Training can now begin. Hour after hour he slashed and sliced at the defenseless shrub.

The thought of so many people looking at him, caused his to hit his target harder.

Now Wren was a tall, well built, solid man; well defined muscles. Short brown hair, calm yet very a serious expression on his face. He took his job very seriously; he was Luna's protector, her personal guard. The others were as well, but its his job to see that nothing happens to her.

And I mean nothing.

"Fuck this place is too quiet." He said to himself. Sitting down and resting his weary body against the rough visage of the tree remains, he closed his eyes and sighed. Ignoring the sweat sliding from his temple, down his chest and falling into the grasses under his body.

He laid his greatest friend and sword across his lap.

A rustle of the grass. A small sound on the hard ground. Movement. He could hear it and something else. Cat? Was he smelling a cat? Here in the forest, away from the soul society. This confused and surprised him. Yes definitely a cat.

" I hate cats." he growled.

*****************************

She watched him resting against a terribly beaten tree. "So peaceful." she thought. "Hmm". Creeping towards him, the long grasses brushing against her sensitive skin, she made her way towards the mystery man.

"Damn feline." Wren whispered, "pissing me off, sneaking around." His large hand slid down his thigh and seeking something to throw. A smile slowly spread crossed his face as he felt what he was looking for. A small smooth, round rock.

"What's he smiling for?" this was the question in her mind when THUNK! The sound of something hitting flesh could be heard in the morning.

"What the hell!!" Yourichi hissed as she jumped back and turned towards town. "Just you wait old man."

A smile and a soft laugh escaped from the warriors mouth. He knew full well who and what that cat was. And he didn't want to play with the small fur ball. He was wanting something more.

*************************

Yourichi changed into her human form after walking a short distance.

The discomfort in the thigh was starting to bother her, a throbbing pain that wasn't easing. Bringing her foot up to rest on a nearby rock she examined her leg closer.

"What the hell is that? A bruise?", in disbelief she rubbed her injured muscles. "Oh man your not going to get away with that one bit." And with those words an angry Yourichi made her way back to the man resting against the tree.

" What the hell did you do that for! Look at my leg!!" Having the appendage thrust under his nose, he had no choice but to look.

"Damn not a bad leg" he whispered as he brought his hand to the ankle, sliding it up slowly towards the bruise.

"You did this to m....." her words were lost and suddenly all she could do was stand there. Looking down all Yourichi could see was his head moving slowly towards her bruised skin and gently placed his lips on the mark.

" Does that make it better?", asking in a low voice, while he continued to caress her skin.

"No it doesn't, and you missed a spot" pointing towards the top of the now blackened mark.

"Then I will correct that." He mumbled softly into her leg, and kissing it gently. The day old scruff on his face scraping along her skin, and his tongue tasting the salt on her body.

Letting him lavish her leg with his lips and mouth, with closed eyes she sighs.

Wait!!!! That one word flew into her mind. Who does he think he is! Opening her amber eyes and raising her fist, she knocked him away from her.

The sound of splintering wood and a body landing on the grass rang through the air.

"Damn she can land a hit, " was all he said, " that wasn't quite what I was expecting." Straightening up he glanced at the woman with an arched eyebrow.

"Pft", shaking her head, she slowly started walking. With heavy lidded eyes she looked at her prey, and that's what he was, prey.

As he stood up fully, Yourichi was standing in front of him

Amber eyes looked right into chocolate brown eyes.

Silence.


End file.
